The present invention relates generally to the field of accessories for fitting shoes and, more specifically, to devices for measuring shoe size.
At the present state of the art, shoe sizes are determined in the retail trade by a caliper type shoe scale. The customer places a foot heel-first into the caliper and the shoe salesperson slides the front of the caliper forward until it reaches the longest toe and reads the shoe size from a calibrated scale. This technique requires physical contact with a frequently cold metal device which is often uncomfortable for the customer. Many people are also embarrassed to have another person in such close proximity to their feet. Children are also often frightened by the use of the caliper type shoe scale.